The present invention relates to a document scanner.
Document scanners are increasingly becoming an important part of a word processing and/or personal computer environment. A document scanner receives some form of document having text, graphics, or continuous tone photographic information thereon. The document may be scanned utilizing some form of character recognition technique, typically optical character recognition. The document is scanned to provide for isolation segmentation and recognition of the graphics and/or text information. The scanner then provides suitable output control signals for input to any type of word processing or graphics processing work station equipment, such as a personal computer. The personal computer can then process the signals representing the scanned document for display, variation or any other use, as required.
It is very important for the document scanner to provide accurate output signals representative of the text and/or graphics information so that the scanned information can be accurately processed by the equipment.
It is, of course, desirable to provide input to the word and graphics processing equipment as accurately and as quickly as possible. One problem which appears in prior art document scanners is the ability to provide pixel correction in a real time environment, yet which are affordable to the user.